The Only Thing You'll Ever Need
by divakiforever
Summary: Divine goes behind Akiza's back and offers Yusei a deal that he can't refuse, leaving Akiza heartbroken. With the shining satellite out of her life for good, who will she turn to? Divine, of course. DivinexAkiza


It was not often that Divine was out so late at night. Pacing through the dilapidated backstreets of New Domino City, he couldn't help but feel a great eagerness in surprising Yusei Fudo with forbidden knowledge of the rising star's love life. Divine's psychic abilities were underestimated by many of his foes; while it was true that he could turn duel cards into physical objects, he was also very capable of picking up the emotions and feelings that emanated from those around him.

It had been during the Fortune Cup that he had felt Yusei's conflicting emotions for his very own Akiza and world champion duelist Jack Atlas. Originally, he had picked up on Yusei's strong attraction to Akiza Izinski after defeating her in a duel: how could he blame him? Akiza was beautiful, extraordinary and deep down a very kind hearted individual. He knew how courageous and strong individuals like Yusei worked: he suffered from the 'hero complex', trying so desperately to be Akiza's knight in shining armour. He wanted to be her saviour. But Akiza had already been saved: by a man who truly accepted her for what she was. Yusei wanted to change her; Divine wanted to embrace her. To his disappointment, he felt Akiza develop feelings for Yusei. She grew distant from her _real _saviour straight after her encounter with the raven-haired teen; putting up mental barriers, spending less time with Divine, being more _independent._ Divine hated that word with a passion. The very thought concerned Divine to no end. He had been her puppet master ever since they had met and it was he who was going to be pulling the strings. And now, his favourite pupil was slowly growing out of his reach. He didn't know how to stop it from happening, but thankfully fate had intervened.

It had been after Yusei's victorious duel with Jack Atlas that he had felt the powerful emotions that Yusei harboured for the former world champion. Divine knew that he could not disregard these emotions, so he decided to follow Yusei after his duel. He had seen him escaping the media masses and heading straight for Jack's apartment for what the ignorant would assume was for "protection." Needless to say, his psychic instincts had picked up on the true intention of his visit: Yusei's suppressed feelings for Jack years before had now surfaced again and he needed them to be... released. And yet there was poor Akiza, naively believing that the new King of Duels had special feelings for her.

It had been a fortnight since the Fortune Cup and Divine's suspicions had been confirmed: Yusei's feelings for Akiza had all but disappeared, whereas hers had only grown. And yet he continued to lead her on, talking about friendship and getting to know each other, Akiza interpreting it as romantic interest. If only she knew the truth.

Well, she wasn't going to, for Divine had other plans. He was going to get the truth out of Yusei himself and force him to leave Akiza alone or else his forbidden love would be made known to the entire world. In a city where homophobia was rife, Divine was certain he already knew Yusei's decision. With a smirk on his face, he knocked on the door of the hideout that Yusei was residing in. After hearing voices inside, Yusei finally opened the door, taken aback by Divine's unexpected appearance.

'Forgive me if I startled you, Yusei. But we need to talk. I'm sure you remember who I am.' Divine feigned politeness but he knew that Yusei could sense that he had come here to threaten him.

'Why don't we take this outside?' Yusei said. It wasn't a question, it was practically an order.

'Of course, I'd hate to disturb your ... friend.' Divine wanted to laugh at the irony of it all yet quickly regained composure.

After walking several feet away from Yusei's hideout, he turned to the brown-haired man and stared him straight in the eyes.

'What is it you want, Divine? I know you're not exactly my biggest fan.' Yusei crossed his arms, obviously getting defensive.

'I'm glad there's no need to pretend, Yusei. You see, you're getting too close to _my_ property...'

'Property? Who's your 'property?' Yusei asked accusingly.

'Why Akiza of course. I think it's about time you backed off and stopped trying to help her. She doesn't need your help. She only needs me.' Divine maintained his sangfroid; his words oozing confidence.

'I'm allowed to be her friend, Divine. She needs somebody who's looking out for her, not _using _her. What exactly are _you_ going to do about it? She's not an object, she's a person. She can be friends with whoever she wants, and I think it's about time you accepted that once and for all!'

_Always with the inspirational speeches..._ Divine remarked inside his head.

'Well you see Yusei, that's where you're wrong. There _is _something I can do about it.' As Yusei frowned, Divine stepped closer to Yusei, dropping his voice to a whisper:

'You see Yusei, my little Akiza has become quite fond of you... And why wouldn't she? Yusei Fudo, Satellite's rising star, the new world champion of duels... And I know you were quite taken by her too, until...' A malicious grin crept upon Divine's face, 'until of course, Jack came back into the picture.'

Yusei noticeably tensed; his jaw clenching shut and his knuckles becoming more prominent as he squeezed his hands in frustration. Divine let out a deep chuckle.

'Nothing to say, huh Yusei? I don't blame you. You know what you two share is forbidden, looked down upon by the rest of society. And to think, poor Akiza thinks you're in love with her... If only she knew the truth.'

'NO!' Yusei yelled, evidently frightened. 'No. You can't tell her. Nobody can know...'

'Well how about we make a deal then Yusei? It's simple. You stay away from my Akiza and I'll keep your little relationship with Jack Atlas a secret.' Divine's voice dropped an octave. 'If I even see you saying _hi_ to Akiza, mark my words, I will destroy your life _and_ Jack's. You wouldn't want that to happen now would you? After all, you care so much for your friends. The last thing you'd want to do is hurt them...' Divine couldn't wipe the grin off his face. Judging from Yusei's expression, he knew he had won. The boy looked crushed. He had no choice. The boy realised how much he was going to hurt Akiza by suddenly ignoring her.

Oh well, sometimes people have to get hurt for the greater good.

'Do we have an agreement then?' Divine asked with a noticeable firmness.

'...Yeah. We do.' Yusei, visibly upset, started heading back towards the hideout. Divine smiled and said, 'And Yusei,' Divine raised his voice, 'don't you even think of sharing this discussion with Jack. This conversation stays between us.' With his final words spoken, Divine turned on his heel and headed home. _I'm so glad we see eye to eye, Yusei..._ A quiet laugh erupted from his lungs, soon becoming louder and louder. _Manipulating others is just too easy..._

It had been a week since Yusei's and Divine's discussion had occurred and already the psychic could detect Akiza's upset. No texts, no emails... no word from Yusei whatsoever. Akiza was wracked with confusion: what on earth had she done to make Yusei completely ignore her? _Maybe he's finally realised I'm just a monster..._ She thought sadly. She knew it was impossible for others to see that deep down she was a good person. But she had genuinely believed that Yusei saw the good inside of her... What a fool she had been.

_Nobody can love a monster..._Sighed Akiza as she sat on her bed, shoulders hunched and hands in her lap.

'You're not a monster, Akiza.' Akiza's head automatically rose at the sound of that voice. 'Divine?' He was standing at her bedroom door, wearing his usual attire. Divine noticed the high pitch in her voice, signalling that she was on the verge of crying. 'How'd you know I was thinking that...'

'I can read your face like a book, Akiza. And it pains me to see you so upset.' He walked over towards her bed and knelt before her, taking her hands into his. Akiza noted how warm they felt.

'Tell me, what's wrong Akiza ... You haven't been practicing your powers as much as usual. It's not like you.' Akiza turned away from his gaze, trying to hide the tears forming in her eyes. How could she tell him that she had been broken hearted by Yusei Fudo of all people? All he would do was judge her, and Akiza wanted him to think of her as nothing but perfect.

Divine gently grabbed hold of her arms. 'Akiza, look at me.' She gave in to his command, showing him the tears that were rolling down her cheeks. He lifted a gloved hand to brush them away. 'Akiza, you can tell me anything.'

But Akiza just couldn't. Finally, she spoke:

'I... I just got my hopes up about something... And now... Now I've realised those hopes were stupid, because I've been let down again. Why is it that every time I put faith into someone, I mean, thing, I just end up getting hurt...?'

_She's still not being completely honest with me. I'm disappointed in you, Akiza. _Thought Divine, rather dissatisfied. But he had to keep up the facade.

'That's not true Akiza. You've put your faith in me, and I haven't hurt you. I'll never hurt you.' Her eyes lit up with joy as the words escaped his thin lips. She sighed with happiness, 'Oh Divine...' A small smile appeared on her face.

_How beautiful she is, even if she is broken inside... And so vulnerable. I could take her right now... No. I can't. Not now. _

Divine stood up, letting go of Akiza's arms. Her hand reached out for him, not wanting him to leave, yet he had others things to attend to. 'I'll see you later in practice, Akiza.' Once he had walked out the door, Akiza let out a long sigh. _Yusei...You're nothing to me!_ Finally she felt the anger that she had become so accustomed to. _I don't need you, all I need is Divine, and he'll never let me down..._

Now more than ever she yearned to be in his arms.


End file.
